onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jamesb2302
Hi, welcome to One Tree Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nathan Scott page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:07, 1 May 2009 The Template Blooming hell! That took me ages. I'm better than I thought :P --Jamie-0408 19:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) HaHa, I think I'm doing it right but I dont really know lol..I tried Lucas' n bits went wrong...look at it lol. I think I may have 2 leave them 2 u cos Im doin it differently 2 u...u edit Brooke first? Yes, we had a winner in the Brooke/Peyton debate. It hurt to do it but ... Brooke won. --Jamie-0408 14:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page What the ... I leave this site for five minutes lol. What we trying to do? --Jamie-0408 20:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Editing pages You don't have to put < br > to make a space all the time, just to let you know. Just put a space like you would normally. --Jamie-0408 16:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm gonna make the images the same size as the ones from later seasons like I have so far (blame the website for doing bigger ones for earlier seasons ... boo) but other than that, im impressed. Working on season 5 at the moment. :::Eh? How do you mean horizonal? As in listing them horizontally? Im confused. ::::Why do we even need that? I don't like the title/airdate/director thing coz that's just repeating the information from the infobox. Erm ... :Last edit by admin was March '09 ... that's over 60 days. We've both created new pages, do most edits. Seems like we're eligable. Put it up anyway, they can only say no. Admin I think you'd be great as an admin, you and Jamie-0408 are much more active than me, I'm happy to have found a wiki I can make an occasional edit on but have all the work done by others (I'm an admin on another wiki so I get quite busy). You have my vote. Although if you get made admin, please upload a wiki image, the yellow wikia is really annoying!-2Anthony4 20:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm sure you'd make a great admin. =] I've been thinking about it too but I just joined so probably not quite yet. Alwayslove 20:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Did you just apply for you? If so do you mind me using your account to do adminy stuff? Oh, and aye you have my vote. :::: I didn't apply for anything yet but I will in the future. Feel free to do adminy stuff for now haha. ::::: I've been in, but I can go back if you need. Pic I see you gave it a try lol. I've made one, shall update tomorrow after media is done. I took your image and made it the right size to fit but it won't upload. Go on MSN and I'll send it to you because these pics seems to be uploading for you. Done! --Jamie-0408 20:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : Ah! I actually love it. But really. Hi five for that one. --Jamie-0408 20:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Planning on changing the Pilot eventually as it have for The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most and Are You True. I was gonna do it when you where in Oz to stop the heartbreak lol Homepage I know you're probably crying because your table and stuff is gone. It is going back on :P Don't panic! I have it saved to my comp but it's 10 past 1 and I can't do anymore editing for today lolz --Jamie-0408 00:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :What banner? I havn't moved your pic. Is there any other banners? Im confused lol. And yes, the Featured Song bit is just a way for me to promote the song I'm listenig to at the moment haha. Just need to do the characters bit and a featured article bit and it's finito! --Jamie-0408 13:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think that;s just your computer lol. I shall do. Season 2 Do you think you'll get to writing up season 2? Should I start making the pages now do you think? Pilot Made changes. Is there anything you want changing, putting back, re-doing etc. given that the page is your bitch lol. Main Page *Are we wanting cast and character in colombs like everything else? :Dunno. I'm expanding a bit on what's there but not too much. We want to be more indepth than wikipedia, but not ridiculously in depth. --Jamie-0408 21:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No, seems good. Do me a favor though, don't put any br's in coz it looks a bit weird. --Jamie-0408 18:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Just put a single space between paragraphs JAAAMES! When you're doing the images in the episode article don't use the one I've used for the infobox. You've done it twice now :P Jaaames! When your putting pictures in before the description put |200px| :=) I just realised why their smaller than others :P :Yarp. Seems good. Whatever you fancy doing, I'm not fussed. ZOMFG! I've got six more of 'em, but we can only put the next one on here (yes, we copy Lostpedia in every way :P) And yes, I officially hate Newcastle - but love Northumbria. They texted me :)